


Oblivious Fools In "In Love" Love

by seerofdream



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, welcome to the pillow factory levels of fluff my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofdream/pseuds/seerofdream
Summary: "No, wait, stop. *Why* do you want to kiss me?" Crowley demanded in disbelief. Aziraphale just gave a sad little shrug."I suppose because I'm in love with you." He said. "Have been since the Blitz. Or, well, almost certainly before then, though I wouldn't let myself admit it at the time." He sighed again. "Anyways, what had we been talking about? Oh, yes, the Atlantians."





	Oblivious Fools In "In Love" Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, and, full disclosure, I haven't read the book in like, 10 years? So, yeah. Hopefully I at least managed to capture something of the TV show characterization.  
> Unbeta-ed, so corrections & *constructive* criticism welcome.

It was said so quietly, Crowley almost didn't hear it. 

They were sprawled out in the back room of the bookshop, surrounded by half empty wine bottles, their lively conversation having given way to a comfortable silence when Aziraphale murmured into his glass: 

"Oh I am a silly old fool, aren't I?" 

Crowley snorted. 

"Now what makes you say that, angel?" He asked, not disagreeing. 

Aziraphale let out a sigh so acutely mournful as to be almost comical. 

"Because I would rather like to kiss you." He said, with a sort of sad resignation. 

Crowley choked. 

"I...w- what?" He finally responded after a prolonged silence. Aziraphale just sighed again. 

"Foolish, I know. I've barely an excuse for even being your friend, much less-" Crowley leapt forward, grasping at Aziraphale's cheeks with clumsy determination. 

"No, wait, stop. *Why* do you want to kiss me?" Crowley demanded in disbelief. Aziraphale just gave a sad little shrug. 

"I suppose because I'm in love with you." He said. "Have been since the Blitz. Or, well, almost certainly before then, though I wouldn't let myself admit it at the time." He sighed again, seemingly having failed to notice as Crowley stumbled backwards against the bookcase across from him. Crowley remained frozen there, his brain trying repeatedly to make sense of the words that had just been spoken. 

After a minute Aziraphale, piped back up. 

"Anyways, what had we been talking about? Oh, yes, the Atlantians. I'm inclined to believe they were something of a 'Last Thursdayan' creation-" 

"Wait. Stop. Aziraphale. You can't just- we should- talk?" Crowley finally managed to say. 

"I mean, I suppose, though I'm not sure what there really is to talk about." Aziraphale replied with a casual shrug and a sip of his wine.

Slowly, Crowley got his limbs working again and he stumbled his way over to the couch, clumsily dropping into the seat next to Aziraphale.

"Zira, I-" He exhaled, trying to collect his thoughts. "I mean, I-"

"It's really ok, dear," Aziraphale interrupted, patting Crowley's knee. "I've long since made peace with-" All at once, Crowley launched himself at Aziraphale, grabbing the angel's face and pulling him into a desperate kiss. He drank in Aziraphale's surprised gasp, slipping his tongue past the angel's lips. Aziraphale let out an appreciative hum, finally recovered enough to start kissing back. Crowley slid his hands upwards to twist gently in the angel's hair.

At this, Aziraphale groaned and, in one swift motion, spun around to straddle Crowley. Crowley, for his part, utterly melted, his grip on Aziraphale going from "demanding" to "desperate". Aziraphale slid a hand up and down Crowley's chest, chuckling roguishly at his responding breathless whimpers.

It was several minutes before they finally broke apart, wide-eyed and panting. For a second they just sat there, feeling one another's breaths, before Aziraphale suddenly cleared his throat and pulled away, re-situating himself on the couch next to Crowley.

"Right then. Very kind of you to, uh, indulge me and so on, but that's, uh," he cleared his throat, embarrassed, "that's really not necessary, my dear." he informed the bookcase opposite them, hands twisting awkwardly.

"What." Crowley blinked.

"That is to say I- I appreciate the sentiment and all, but you really don't have to-"

"Are you serious right now?" Crowley growled. Aziraphale opened his mouth to speak but Crowley interrupted him. "Aziraphale, you blind, useless- _I'm in love with you too, you daft idiot!_ " He shouted. Aziraphale fixed him with a look of complete bafflement.

"But- but you're, I mean, that is to say- you're, well...a demon."

"Yeah, and?" Crowley spat.

"I- but- they said-" Aziraphale stammered, "I mean- you can't..."

"Love?" Crowley said with a hollow laugh. "Yeah. Wasn't supposed to. Did anyway. Go figure." He grabbed the nearest wine bottle and drank deeply.

Aziraphale sat, frozen, for a minute, attempting to make sense of this new information.

"H- how long?" He finally asked. Crowley snorted.

"Dunno. Since Rome, at least. Probably before then."

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he mouthed the word "Rome" in disbelief.

Another pause. Then, quietly-

"Did you really mean it? When you- what you said?" Crowley asked, picking intently at the wine label.

"I- I'm sorry, what was that?" Aziraphale asked, dragging his focus away from his own thoughts and back to the conversation at hand.

"You- you love me?" Crowley looked at him with a fragility that Aziraphale had never seen in all 6000 years of their friendship.

"I...yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." Aziraphale half-whispered, feeling for all the world that this must be some kind of dream (never mind the fact that he didn't actually sleep).

"As in...'in love' love?"

Aziraphale choked out a laugh.

"Yes, my dear. I'm in 'in love' love with you." He replied, the teasing undercut by the look of absolute wonder on his face. "A- and you-?"

"Yes, yes! For hell's sake, yes!" Crowley laughed incredulously. "This is- this is really happening." He said with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"It is." Aziraphale replied, studying him with a rapturous smile.

He reached a hand out to cup Crowley's jaw, but pulled back slightly at the last second, eyes flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Crowley gently grasped his hand and pulled it the rest of the way to his face, leaning into the caress. Reaching out his other hand, he pulled Aziraphale in for a simple kiss. Aziraphale sighed contentedly, breaking away after just a moment to stare at Crowley in awe and adoration.

"I can't believe... all this time..."

Crowley laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I guess we've both been silly old fools, huh?" He said, bringing a hand up to gently trace Aziraphale's cheekbones. He hummed softly, eyes fluttering shut.

"Well, I'm officially declaring a ban on all oblivious foolishness for the next 6000 years." Aziraphale declared, feeling Crowley's pulse stutter as he pressed a kiss into his hand.

"I." Crowley cleared a sudden hoarseness from his throat. "I think I could live with that. I could... live a long, long time with that."

 

*******************

 

(Epilogue: One Hour Later)

Crowley suddenly broke away from the rather artful hickey he'd been teasing onto Aziraphale's neck. 

"Wait, I'm sorry, you seriously thought I would kiss you like that just to 'humor you'??" Aziraphale blinked owlishly, taking a second to process the question.  

"I mean- it's just- well I don't know! It's not like you haven't done more extreme things for me in the past..." He reasoned.

"Yeah. That's because I was in love with you, you twit." Crowley said, his expression one of besotted exasperation.

"Oh." Aziraphale exhaled, melting all over again at the declaration. Crowley rolled his eyes but placed a kiss on his forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" He murmured fondly. Aziraphale blushed.

"I...might have a few suggestions..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did warn you about the fluff.  
> Fun fact: the "Last Thursdayan" comment is a reference to a real philosophical/metaphysical argument. Google "the church of last Thursday" for a fun little read and also to learn about an idea that will cause you to experience profound existential crises at random for the rest of your life.


End file.
